


Runaway

by slytheraurora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies, Obsession, Seduction to the Dark Side, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheraurora/pseuds/slytheraurora
Summary: "What are you going to do to me?""You mean what are you going to do to yourself... I want to you to moan my name when you touch yourself.""You'll find I can be very persuasive."Veronica Bell made a promise to herself that her return to the school year is a chance to try new things. Her parents were both Slytherins but she was sorted into Ravenclaw, giving her a good chance to prove her intelligence and wisdom.She was always well behaved until a boy named Tom Riddle was in most of her classes. What happens when they spend more time together and the manipulation grows.Mature content!!!! Characters and Harry Potter universe does not belong to me this is just for fun !!
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Cast

Veronica Bell ~ Ravenclaw

Tom Riddle ~ Slytherin

Kira White ~ Slytherin

Asher Brooks ~ Hufflepuff

Emma Daye ~ Ravenclaw

Tyler Riddle ~ Slytherin


	2. p r o l o g u e

_↠_ _welcome back_ _↠_

Okay. It's time. Time to stop taking everything so seriously and try to at least have fun. I am always used to doing everything in order and making sure I am organising my time and activities in a specific way, But I'm being to hard on myself.

This year at Hogwarts is going to be different. I am going to be different.

As I make my way on the train to Hogwarts, I go into the carriage that Emma is in.

Emma Daye is my best friend. My only friend actually. I am not the type of person to make friends easily. I'm always trying to spend my free time reading, studying, writing and even drawing. The only person who understands why I am distant is Emma.

"Hey V! come sit." I sit next to her and smile. "Hey Ems, how was your break?" She sighs. I know that things with her family are very complicated, so I try to not bring it up.  
  


"As good as it could of been I guess. My parents held back a few arguments which was a surprise." She let out a small laugh and so did I. It's good to see her laugh. It makes me happy. "What about you V?" 

"Eh. Same as always. My parents know I'm doing well in classes, they just want me to be more open, get out of my comfort zone, But i-i don't know-" Emma cut me off. "Yes. I totally agree. Cmon Roni, you should get out there more, people will love to hang out with you." I sighed. "I can try but i'm just... scared" Em held my hand, trying to comfort me. 

And it worked. It always does. I can't argue. She is right. "Fine." She hugs me in excitement.

-

The train finally arrives at Hogwarts. My home away from home. 

As we step out the train Emma and I make our way towards the school and into the great hall, and hearing everyone's different conversations and getting excited about starting a new year at Hogwarts. Emma turns to me and smiles. 

"This year is going to be great V. I just know it."

Is it though?

-


	3. ↠ hufflepuff ↠

As we make our way to the Ravenclaw table we see all the nervous first years. It feels like it was just yesterday I was in the exact same position they are in now. Scared but excited to learn magic and other skills.

They all got sorted into houses and whenever it was a Ravenclaw we would cheer loudly and welcome them with open arms. The loudest table was of course. _The Slytherins._

Something about that house gives me the creeps, but it isn't just me who thinks that. Nearly everyone from all houses expect Slytherin have mixed feelings. What I dislike is that the smartest person in our year is from Slytherin and I am second. 

I don't mean to sound rude, but I put in so much effort and I always wonder why I am not the smartest in the year. It is Tom. _Tom Riddle._

All the professors praise him for his efforts but I have never had a conversation with him, so I don't know for sure what he is like. I am, however, not even curious to find out. The only thing I know about him his who he sits with. 

I look over at the table and see him sitting opposite Kira White and his brother Tyler Riddle. Normally Tom likes to sit with a few other people but something about their friendship seems forced. 

No one dared to pick a fight with any of them, because it would not end up nicely. The trio were known as the most charming students as they use there good looks to get them anywhere and anything. 

As I look at Tom I pay attention to his hair then his eyes. I have to admit, he really is good looking, but trouble. To my surprise Him and I lock eyes and I immediately look away. I hated the way his brown eyes felt as if they were pierced into my soul.

After the headmaster made announcements we had some food. 

"I will never get sick of this food." Emma loves to eat. Alot. So the feast is one of her favourite times of the day. 

"Slow down." I laugh and grab some food. 

I wasn't really hungry so I stopped eating and looked around the hall, trying to avoid the Slytherin table. I looked at the Hufflepuff table and see someone staring at me. When he notices I'm looking, he smiles and I slowly smile back. 

At first I thought it was a bit weird but they were kind of cute. He has brown hair that falls in front of his face and I'm not going to lie, his face structure was perfect. He gave me a small wave and I waved back trying not to laugh. This was a very interesting moment and I looked away when Emma clicked her fingers. 

"Earth to Veronica." I cleared my throat. "Sorry did you say something?" She sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Why are you smiling like an idiot and how were you waving at."

"I don't know." She laughs and stops eating. 

The feast is finished and Emma had to grab something so I made my way to the Ravenclaw common room. As i'm walking I hear footsteps approaching me in a rush. I hear a book slam on the floor so I turn around. 

He laughs picking up his book "Oh sorry I didn't mean to sure you, i'm kind of clumsy." I cross my arms. "You really are. You are also really weird." He laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I know, it's a problem I have." I laugh and he starts to as well. "I'm only messing with you. Why were you even staring at me?" He fidgets with his book. "Well your Veronica, right?" I look at him with in a bit of shock. "Um yeah." 

"You are like the top student in our year level so of course I know who you are. My name is Asher Brooks, not that you would know who I am." He laughs with a nervous tone. "Well you _are_ a Hufflepuff" I say sarcastically. 

"Ha ha so funny." We both laugh. "I'm messing with you, again. Other than my house yours is my favourite." I smile and so does he. "I just think you deserve more recognition but you don't seem to put yourself out there." What he said made me realise that I should probably start doing more things at school other than work all the time. 

"Thank you, that means alot. I try to but I guess i'm just a bit nervous to be known." He places his hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be, alot of people will like you." I look at his hand then back at him. He quickly takes it off. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

I let out a small laugh. "You sure do stress alot, maybe more than me." His cheeks turn pink. "Yeah I'm an awkward person when you first talk to me but I am the life of the party usually." 

"You seem like it." He smiles and looks around. 

"Well I better get going. It was nice to properly meet you Veronica." He smiles. "Same with you hufflepuff, oh and you can call me Roni. Veronica sounds too formal ." I laugh. We then smile and he walks away. 

While I am smiling like an idiot starting to walk, I hear a voice come from the corner.

"Don't get involved with Hufflepuff's. They are bad news." 

I look to see who it was.

I wish I didn't. 


	4. ↠ trouble↠

"Bad news? I'm pretty sure you are getting that mixed up with your house" I laugh and he walks towards me. My smile drops. 

"I caught you staring today. No one can just stare at me and get away with it. Roni, is it?" I try not to stare into his eyes as I need to avoid his charming, but deadly look. "It's _Veronica."_ He just laughs. 

"I thought you didn't like it because-"

"You don't get to call me anything." And with that he step closer so I am looking up while feeling his breath on me.

"And you don't get to speak to me like that. You filthy mudb-"

"Finish that sentence. I _dare_ you." I was not afraid of him, so talking back would not be much of a problem. "Because the last time I checked that doesn't apply to me. You can't hurt my feelings." 

As I'm about to look away he smirks and tucks my hair behind my ear and then lifts up my chin with his finger, so I am looking into his eyes. "I may not be able to hurt your feelings, But I can _hurt_ you in many ways. So watch out." He then walks away leaving me speechless. 

-

I lay awake thinking about what happened with Tom. I question many things about him. Why do teachers like him so much? How could he hurt me? But the main question for me, why is he so charming yet so dangerous?

There are many rumours about him, but they are all stupid. Some people think he gets special treatment because he is an orphan and others say he is the devil incarnate. 

My thoughts cause me to drift off to sleep. 

"Get up! You are gonna be late." I sit up and rub my eyes. "Chill out Ems please, it's too early." I look at the time and stand up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" 

"Sorry V, I went down to breakfast thinking you would be awake by then." I quickly get ready, I always get to my classes early so I can prepare for them. Emma isn't in any of my classes today which is annoying since she is one of the only people I actually work well with my objective is to try and find new people I can work well with. 

I make my way to potions which is one of my favourite subjects. I really want to become a healer when I'm older as it would make such a difference, but my parents think I could put my knowledge to good use and do something better like work at the ministry. 

I make it just on time and sit down on a table by myself. I get my books ready and while I wait, I start to read. The class is waiting for Slughorn and everyone adores him. I have mixed feelings as he isn't really a fan of me and I have no clue why. Someone then sits next to me but I keep reading until they speak. 

"Well what do you know, Roni is in the same class as me. How lucky am I." I close my book and look at him. "I said for you to not call me that, or did you forget, Riddle?" He looks at me in disgust. "Don't make me hate that name more than I already do." I smirk. "Great. Now I know how to piss you off." I go to open my book and he grabs my wrist. "Get off."

"If you piss me off I will make your life a living hell, Do you understand." When Slughorn arrives he immediately lets go of my hand and acts as though he didn't just threaten me. Now I see why teachers like him. He is a teachers pet. 

"Welcome to a new year of potions. I am looking forward to seeing all of you succeed in my class." He looks over at Tom and nods, then turns to start teaching. Tom then looks at me and smirks. "Have fun trying to do well in a class with me." I roll my eyes and start taking notes. 

-

After having some free periods it was the class for the day, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts, another one of my favourite subjects. I go there early and see someone already at a desk. "I was wondering if I would have you in a class with me hufflepuff." I sit next to him. 

"You are going to keep calling me hufflepuff?" I laugh. "Of course not, Asher." He smiles. "So you do remember my name, Roni." I nod. "I am good at remembering, it looks like you are too." 

"When it comes to names yes, but school. Nope. I am hopeless." This was the perfect timing, I could finally make more friends. "Well I am always here to help you, I can be a really good tutor most times." 

"I would like that." We smile at each other for a while and I open up my book, still smiling and he does the same. Someone else enters the classroom early which turned my smile into a deadly glare. "Another class together, you can never escape me can you?" I just ignore him but in the corner of my eye, I can see that Asher is noticing the hatred in my eyes. "Is he always this annoying?" He whispers, I laugh but obviously Tom heard. 

"You want to say that to my face next time?" He goes up to Asher, causing him to stand. "Just leave her alone, I can tell that she doesn't want anything to do with you and she will never be put under your charm." 

"Asher it's okay, just ignore him." Asher looks at me then sits back down and so does Tom. Asher goes back to reading and I look over at Tom to see he is still staring at me, with a smirk. I really hope what Asher said about being under his charm is true. I will never be, but I can't imagine what will happen if I do. All I know is one thing.

This school year is going to be hell. 


	5. ↠ the party ↠

Emma and I sit in the common room doing some night studying since it helps us get tired. Even though it is a friday night and we could be doing something else, we like to get ahead in our work so we have time to do extra work. 

"Shoot I forgot a book in one of the classrooms, I won't be long." Em nods and I make my way out. As I'm walking I see two people who look drunk walking and stop in front of a wall. I look at the wall and see it is the entrance to the room of requirement, but why would they go in their like that? As soon as they enter I look in and see there is a party. 

I knew people always broke the rules and had a lot of parties but I never wanted to go. But seeing it tonight made me curious what actually happens at them. I keep looking and then get caught by someone. "Enjoying the view." Of course it was Tom. "I was just leaving." 

"You really are miss perfect aren't you. Try having a little fun once and a while." I scoff. "Actually I do have fun." He raises an eyebrow. "Studying may seem fun but it gets boring after a while." He walks closer to me. "Tomorrow night. Same time. Be here, or don't. I could care less." I walk closer so we are only inches apart. "Oh trust me. I will be here." I then walk and go back to the common room. 

I sit down and think about what just happened. 

"Hey V, where is your book?" _Shit. I forgot. Just great._ "I couldn't find it." She nods and packs up, so do I. 

We both go to bed but I can't help but stay awake just staring at the celling. I will be at a party soon, I haven't been to one in so long. I knew it wouldn't be hard to persuade Emma to come, she always wants me to be more involved and she will say I have to go, whether I like it or not. 

-

Emma and I eat breakfast and I know this is the perfect time to tell her. "Hey Ems. I think there is a party on tonight. Should we-" 

"Umm yes! Are you kidding. We have to go. Oh my god. I want to pick out your outfit." I sighed because I know how much she is loving this right now. "Please don't make this a big deal." 

"I am. This is like your first party ever." My mouth opens wide in shock. "I have been to parties." She raises an eyebrow. "Don't do that." She laughs and continues eating. I am now terrified. 

I look at the entrance to the great hall and see Asher looking around. He finally spots me and smiles, waving. I wave back and Emma nudges me. "V! That is the second time I have caught you waving, you have to tell me who." I look down at my food. "No one." She laughs. "No one? You have to tell me."

"You will make it a big deal when it isn't." I look up to see her frowning, making me give in. "Fine. His name is Asher Brooks and-"

"The Hufflepuff! V you can do way better." I raise an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean." She sighs and holds my hands. "Look V, I want whats best for you and he isn't it. You really don't want someone as innocent as him, especially for your first boyfriend." 

"What's wrong with someone innocent? I'm the same." She laughs and I am still confused. "You need someone who will take you out of your comfort zone. Personally I think you need to get laid before a relationship and he definitely won't do that." I stand up and cross my arms.

"I think he is cute and he might not be as innocent as you think. Only time will tell, I'll see you tonight." I leave the great hall and get ready for classes. 

I get to potions and it is a revision lesson so I do my work quietly, not remembering who is sitting next to me. He stays quiet for most of the lesson but near the end, starts speaking to me. 

"You really only focus on school, don't you?" I roll my eyes and look at him. "Mind your own business Riddle." I was about to write but he takes my pen away from me and gives me a look I do not like. "Do not call me that or you will regret it." Class finishes and he stands up, smirking at me. "See you tonight, or not. I know you would bail last minute."

He leaves and I smile to myself. He really doubts me, how cute.

Emma picks out my outfit and I do some light makeup. After I get ready, I look in the mirror. I never knew that putting in a bit of effort could make me look, nicer. We then walk over to the room of requirement and it opens, hearing the music and chatter of students. I take a deep breath and go in. It is overwhelming. 

"This was a bad idea." I am about to leave when Emma grabs me. "No. You are staying and you will have a great time. Now stay here and I will get us some drinks." As she leaves I just stand observing. I look around for Asher hoping he is here, but he isn't. It is mostly Slytherin students and a few Ravenclaws. 

Emma comes back with drinks and I take mini sips. "Hey I want to see if there are any cute boys to make out with, and while I do, try and socialise." 

"No Ems come back!" Then she leaves, making me very uncomfortable just standing by myself. I try and take more sips but it tastes really bad and to make things worse, the same voice that always irritates me finally shows up. "Come on miss perfect, don't be a pussy and drink it." He laughs. "Don't call me that." He comes closer to me. "Well what do you want me to call you." 

"I prefer if you just don't talk to me." He then drags me to some of his friends and makes me sit down, then he sits next to me. "Woah, why did you invite miss perfect here." It was his brother. Tyler Riddle. Tom laughs. "She doesn't like that name." Kira also laughs. "But that's what you are, isn't it." I shake my head. "I'm not."

"Oh really? Then prove it." I freeze, knowing they are going to make me do some weird things just so I can prove to them that I'm not the goody two shoes everyone thinks I am. "How exactly can I prove it?" She smirks. "Surely you have been drunk before." I don't say anything. "Had sex?" I look at my cup trying to avoid eye contact. Kira keeps laughing. 

"Oh my. You really are miss perfect. Let me guess, you haven't even been kissed." I look up to see people laughing at me. But Tom wasn't. "Kira why don't you just shut the fuck up, not everyone can be a whore like you." I was in shock. Tom was actually defending me? His brother then hits her. "Don't talk to her like that." Tom stands up, bringing his brother up with him by the collar. 

"I can talk to whoever I want, _however_ I want." He then throws him on the floor and walks away. I'm still sit in shock, but then stand up and follow him. He looks at me and sighs. "What the fuck do you want." 

"Your friend Kira is a piece of shit."

"She isn't my friend, I don't have any friends." I go closer to him. "I'm sure you do have-"

"I don't! and I never will. They are just a waste of time and only good for giving me things I need." I stand in silence not knowing what to say. He breaks that silence. "Kira only sits with me because of my brother, they are in a thing. But he doesn't know that I just passed her on, she was no use to me so he is just getting my sloppy seconds." The way he spoke was so sickening. But I couldn't help but block out his horrid words as I looked into his eyes.

"You are staring again." I then snap out of it. "Sorry." He smirks. 

"I like it. Because now I know." He steps closer so our bodies are nearly touching. He then does the same thing when we first met, tucking my hair behind my ear and placing his finger under my chin. "I could get you to do anything I want." He then steps back. "See you later, Veronica." He walks away, leaving me to realise. 

I wanted to see how far I could go with him. He can help me try new things and get out of my comfort zone like Emma said, but I want to prove her wrong about Asher. He is the right choice, not Tom.

-

It's the next morning and I wake up to find that Emma didn't come back from the party. I had to leave, it sucks knowing that people will judge me from all the things Kira said. But she was telling the truth as it is. But her words inspired me, I need to get rid of my title as miss perfect, but how?

The door bursts open and I sit up. "What the hell Ems." She walks in giggling and falls on her bed. "You won't believe what happened last night. I found some Slytherin guy and turns out he was-" 

"I don't care who you.. did it with." She stood up and sat on my bed. "I'm guessing you got no action last night." I shake my head. "Well V, something exciting will happen to you soon enough. Now let's get some breakfast I am starving." I laugh. "You always are." 

Emma was stuffing her face with food but I couldn't eat. So much was going through my mind, from school to being social. The first thing i need to do is stop worrying too much about school. I don't get how Tom can be so smart, yet have the time to do the things he does. Maybe I should ask him. 

_No. He is terrible, don't speak to him. But he is somewhat charming._

"V? You are making that face again." I snap out of my thoughts. "What face?"

"The face that says oh I have an idea but no, I shouldn't. Whatever you are doing, stop overthinking, that is the number one thing to remember if you want to be different this year. You think I ever think twice about things." I laugh. "Of course you don't." She smirks. 

"Exactly. Now eat your food before I do." I look across the room and see Asher walking towards me. "Hey Roni, do you want to meet tonight? I need help with some questions for class." I smile. "Of course. How is six at the library." 

He nods. "Sounds good! See you there." He waves and walks out of the hall, seconds later I get hit by a piece of toast and look to Emma. "What was that for?" 

"I don't think someone like him wants to study at night. He obviously wants to spend time with you. But innocent things like talking about his favourite toy as a kid." She laughs and I throw the toast back at her. "I told him I can help him, that is all. Well for now." 

"Sure. Anyways I'm gonna take a nap." She gets up and leaves. A few seconds later someone comes up to me. "The hufflepuff? seriously you need to set some standards." I turn around and see Tom with his arms crossed. I stand up. "Are you jealous?" He scoffs. "You can do whatever you want. Just be careful around hufflepuff's, they always seem to be hiding something."

"I could say the same to you. You are a mystery and I would love to figure it out. " He steps closer. "If you do I will have to kill you." I laugh but he keeps a straight face. "Should I be scared?" He doesn't say anything, he just walks away. 

_I will never understand Tom Riddle._


	6. ↠ first date↠

I went to the library a little earlier since I was bored anyway, so I sat at a table and did some work for extra credit. Asher walked in a found me. 

"Hey, come sit." He smiles and sits next to me. "Thank you so much for meeting me, sorry if I ruined any plans." I laughed. "Trust me, you didn't. I would of been in bed reading I guess. So, where should we start?" He then explained some questions and I helped him find the answers. He has a lot of potential to be really smart, so I just need to give him a push in the right direction. 

As he is writing an answer I look up and near the door was Tom. He was just observing me, showing no emotion in his eyes, which made me always wonder what is going through his mind. He kept watching and as I looked I noticed him making a face like he was taking mental notes, but I don't understand why he does that all the time. I then give him a sarcastic smile, that made him walk away. He certainly was unusual. 

After Asher was done answering a few questions, I figured out the answers and ways to help him improve, then look up to see him staring at me, making my cheeks turn pink. "What?" He smiles. "Nothing. You just look cute when you are so interesting in something." I smile and look back at the book. "Learning and doing work is something that helps me I guess. It's stupid but-"

"No it's not, I get what you mean. Not with school work but more like quidditch. It helps me relief any stress or worries." His green eyes meet my blue ones. "Umm I know this might be early but would you maybe want to like hang out somewhere other than the library, not now but. Soon." I smile at his awkwardness. "Like a date?" He nods. "Yeah. But only if you want to." 

"Of course, I would love to." We both smile and stare into each others eyes for a bit. He really is charming. 

Asher and I walk out of the library after one or two hours of doing work. "Thank you for helping me tonight, at least tomorrow in class I can finally understand something." I laugh. "You're welcome, and about the date-" 

"I will take care of every thing and let you know, I want to make it a surprise." Then kisses my cheek and I can't help but smile. "See you tomorrow Roni." He then walks away and I hold my cheek that he kissed and blush. 

"Isn't that cute, you are falling for the hufflepuff." I turn around and of course, Tom does what he is good at, appearing out of no where. "Is there something wrong with that?" He walks closer to me, like he always does, and everything it gets me nervous. 

"Tell me how your first date goes, I wouldn't want him to disappoint you but I wouldn't be surprised." I step away from him but he finds a way to keep moving forward until my body is leaning against the wall. "What do you really want from me?" He raises his eyebrow. "What makes you think I want something?"

I then stare into his eyes and his charm yet again makes me feel something that I can't control. "What did I say about looking at me like that." 

"Well then don't get so close to me." He smirks and leans closer so his lips are near my ears and he whispers to me. "Just remember that the hufflepuff will be gentle, but me? I would make you scream my name." He then walks away. 

_What just happened._

I quickly run into my room and lay on my bed. Emma comes out of the bathroom. "I know that face. What happened?" 

"I wasn't even making a face, well I just had a weird encounter with... It doesn't matter. Anyways if you must know I kind of have a date with Asher Brooks." 

"No way! A date with a hufflepuff, that is kinda cute not gonna lie. But I wouldn't be surprised if it's at a playground." She laughs loudly and I just stare at her with no expressions. She stops and sighs. 

"I'm only joking. But my little V finally going on her first date." Emma jumps on my bed making me sit up. "It's just a date, it's not a big deal." She slaps me. "It is! A first date has to be perfect." I rub my arm she slapped and lay back down. "I suppose I could put some effort into my appearance, but he said he will take care of what we do." 

Emma goes to her bed and lays down as well. "Well let's hope he is a romantic guy because I want you to enjoy your first date." I sigh and close my eyes. 

"So do I. 

-

It was a cold Monday morning which made me want to stay in bed but my stomach was empty and I needed at least some food since I didn't eat enough last night. I get up and see Emma has once again left before me, she really does love food. 

I put on my uniform and make my way down to the great hall then find Emma and sit next to her. "You seriously couldn't wait till I woke up." She stops eating. "Sorry, I was just really hungry." I can't help but laugh and start to eat. 

Emma then looks over my shoulder then at me. "Why is Tom Riddle staring at you?" I keep my focus on the food I am eating. "I don't know what you are talking about, he wouldn't stare at me." She then looks at him. "That man gives me the creeps, he is still looking." 

"Just ignore him." I do not want to look back because I need to stay away from him, I am going on a date with Asher and he can't change my mind. Emma chokes on her food and coughs it out. "Damn Ems are you okay?" She takes a sip of water and sighs. 

"I don't know what just happened. I was just staring and it felt like.. never mind." She continued eating and I looked back at Tom. He stood up and smirked to then walk out of the hall. He really is a mystery, and there is something up with him and no matter how much I want to stay away from him. 

I am going to figure out what he is hiding. 

After eating I see Asher about to leave the hall so I run up to him. "Hey hufflepuff, you ready for class?" 

"Of course, now that I have the best teacher." We both enter the classroom and sit down. "Oh and I have planned our date, is tomorrow night okay?" I hesitate because I always study or do work on a school night, But I have to do things differently and take some time off. "Yes that sounds nice." He smiles and opens his book. I hear a small laugh and turn around to see Tom. He is slouching on the chair with his arms crossed just staring at me. I roll my eyes and turn back around. 

Most of the class was pretty boring since I already knew most of what we are learning as I like to read ahead. We then leave the classroom. 

"That lesson actually made sense." I smile at Asher. "Well what can I say, I am really good at helping people." We then stop walking and sighs. "I don't think I have anymore classes with you today which is sad." My smile fades when I realise the only classes I have left today is potions, which yes I love but the people in the class, not so much. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." He smiles and nods. "Can't wait!"

I get to potions class and sit down, moments later Tom sits next to me. I won't put up a fight telling him to piss off cause he won't listen, so I just read my textbook and ignore him. "You shouldn't ignore me, what good will it do." I keep reading my book until he grabs it off me. "Give it back, I am ignoring you because you piss me off." He gives me back my book and I continue reading it. 

"Hello class, I will give you assignments about the antidote to common poisons which you can find all about in your textbooks. There are many different aspects so we will be working in pairs." 

All I was thinking is, are you serious? Of course _he_ sits with me there is an assignment because we all know that our partner is-

"And this will be done with the person sitting next to you." 

_Knew it._

He looks at me and smirks. "Don't get too happy, we both know I will be doing most of the work." I laugh. "That's funny, because I am just as good as you in this subject and I am not letting you take all the credit" He leans closer to me. "Looks like we will have to spend time with each other. How about tomorrow night, oh wait." I smirk. "Sorry that I actually have plans and you don't." He moves away from me and starts to take some notes. This assignment is not going to be easy. 

\- 

"Blue or Red jacket?" I look in the mirror then at Emma, she laughs. "None, they are hideous. I really need to take you shopping on the weekend." I sigh and throw the jackets away and grab a plain black one and put it on. "This will have to do." Emma grabs my hand. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. Where are you going anyway, the only place you can go is the library at this hour. I wouldn't be surprised." 

"That is true. Great now I am stressed." I look at the time. "I better get going." Emma gives me a big hug. "Good luck! and when you come back tell me everything." I smile and head down to meet up with Asher. 

I look around and don't see him anywhere. He told me to meet outside the room of requirement and he wasn't here, until I feel someone grab me and I scream. "Asher you scared me." He laughed. "Sorry, Are you ready?" I looked confused. "Where are we going?" He holds my hand and as we face the wall, the room opens and we walk in. "Woah" I was speechless. There was a table in the middle of the room and all around were flowers and candles.

"I hope I didn't go overboard, this is kind of my first date and I only know things from books and bedtime stories" I look around the room in awe. "It is perfect." He then takes me to the table and he gestures me to sit and as I do he pushes in the chair. 

He sits on his chair and we just sit in silence for a while and he broke the silence. "How was your day?" I nodded. "It was good, just like every other day I suppose. What about you?" 

"It was really good, I felt even smarter than previous classes." I laughed. He then used a spell which made some food appear on the table and we started to eat. "So how did you manage to get this room?" He stopped eating. "Well I just hoped no one would use it." I smiled and continued eating. Something about this date felt like something was missing, so after we finished eating I had an idea. 

I used a music spell and stood up, taking my hand out. "Shall we?" He smiled and took my hand to then stand up. "I don't really know how to dance." 

"We can start with a simple dance then. Just put your hands on my waist." He does as I say then I put both my arms around his neck. "Now we just sway to the music, and another time I can teach you have to dance like you would at a ball." He smiles and we continue to sway to the music. "This is nice." He then twirls me around and we go back to the same position. 

"How did I do tonight?" I look into his eyes. "Well let's just say I wouldn't mind a second date." As the music fades we stop swaying and he places his hand on my cheek. "Can I kiss you." I nod. 

We lean in and our lips meet. We then pull away and both of us are blushing. "I'll walk you back to your room." I smile as he holds my hand walking out of the room. 

As we are walking, _Riddle_ walks past us, why does he always seem to appear out of nowhere? For a moment it was like time stopped, he just smirked while walking. 

Every interaction with him felt weird, but this was a different weird. It was like he found a way to enter my thoughts, but as I stopped staring at him the feeling went away. I walked closer with Asher to make sure there was no room between us. He made me feel safer. 

We get to the front of the Ravenclaw common room and he kisses me again. "See you tomorrow." 

"Bye, Hufflepuff." He laughs and then walks back to his common room. 

Emma is going to be very happy with what I have to say about tonight. 


	7. ↠ in my head ↠

_small mature content :)_

_He walked closer to me and I looked up to meet his gaze. "You are going to do what I say." I scoffed. "I will never do anything with you." He then grabs my throat and pushes me against the wall. "I can make you do anything I want, you are so easy to persuade."_

_He keeps his hand on my throat but his grip is enough for me to breathe, and with his other hand he puts it on my thigh and makes his way to my underwear. "It looks like I can also make you wet." He then takes his hand off my throat and kneels down to pull my underwear off. He then teases me by moving his hand around my area. I throw my head back and let out a moan._

_"Tom, please-" He comes back up and smirks. "Beg for it."_

I immediately sit up as I hold my throat trying to catch my breath. I look over to Emma who is still sleeping. I let out a sigh and go to the bathroom and as I get there, I turn on the water to splash some on my face. I look at myself in the mirror and I couldn't believe it. 

_I just had a sexual dream about Tom Riddle._

I walk out of the bathroom after calming down to see Emma sitting up. "Are you good, I thought I heard some sort of groan before and now you sound like you are having a panic attack." I lay back down on my bed staring at the celling. "Just a bad dream that's all." She sighs and lays back down. "Whatever you say. Well I'm going back to sleep." 

I try to go back to sleep but I can't so I grab my book and make my way down to the common room and sit on the chair near the window. Hopeful there will be a nice sunrise to get my mind off things but I slowly start to drift off to sleep.

An hour or two later I wake up to the sun shinning right into my eyes. I yawn and go back to my room to get changed. It feels weird to be the one going to breakfast early as it is always Emma there. 

I get to the great hall and sit down, but as soon as I pick up some food it feels like my body won't accept it. I can't stop thinking about that dream, even though it was more like a nightmare. I stare at my food and then someone touches my shoulder to make me flinch. "Hey it's just the hufflepuff." I smile and he sits down next to me. "I thought I might as well sit with you since there is barely anyone here this early." He gives me a quick kiss and then starts to eat. 

I can't help but observe him picking out the food and he notices. "Are you going to eat?" I shake my head. "I'm not that hungry, I just came here early to get my mind off things." He looks at me with concern but doesn't say anything which gets me scared. "What?" 

"Nothing. Is it something I did or said, I-" 

"Oh, no of course not. I just had a bad dream that's all." He then holds my hand and kisses it. "If you need someone to cheer you up just let me know, I am good at making people laugh." I smile. "Thank you, it means alot." I then pick up some food and can finally eat. Asher's presence makes me feel way better. 

\- 

I had my free periods and then it was time to go to potions. I have this class almost every day of the week which I was going to be excited for until I was partnered with- I can't even say his name. I went to my table and he was already sitting there, which sucked because I couldn't even prepare to face him. I sat down and opened up my book, then Professor Slughorn entered. 

"You guys can start your assignments, I'll be at my desk if you need anything." He went to sit down and then without making eye contact I spoke to Tom. "How are we going to split up this essay?" He didn't say anything. "Are you going to speak?" 

"Are you going to look at me?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to then look at him. "That wasn't so hard was it." 

"Can we just get this over and done with." He clicks his tongue. "It won't be that easy. This essay will take time and alot of it. We will need to meet up after class." I laugh. "No way, I'm sure we can manage to get it all done in class." 

I then look away and start to write until he takes my pen away, making me have to look at him. "Why do you like being a bitch to me?" His smile fades. "I think I have mentioned multiple times that no one speaks to me like that." My eyes then gaze into his and again, his charm causes me to keep staring.

"Stop that! I hate when you look at me like that." I smirk and snatch back my pen to then start writing again. I point to the text book. "I will do this half and you do the other, so that if we need to do more work outside of class, we can do it alone." He stays silent and starts to write. Thank god I caused him to shut up. 

After class he walks out straight away, almost as if he was in a hurry. I run out of the class and try to follow him when I bump into Asher. "Hey Roni, I was hoping to see you, there is a practice quidditch game. Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, would you like to watch?" 

I am distracted trying to look around for Tom since I was always curious to see what he is hiding but then I look at Asher. "I can meet you after if that's okay?" He nods and kisses my cheek then walks away and I continue to run after Tom until I feel someone grab me into a classroom and push me against the wall. 

"Looking for someone?" Of course it was Tom. He leaned both of his arms against the wall with me in between so it would be hard for me to escape. "I was trying to find Emma." He laughs. "I am not stupid. I know alot of things, for example, If I was to put my hand around your throat I could make you moan." My eyes widen. "What did you say?" He smirks. 

"It's funny isn't it? You seem to be getting closer with your hufflepuff boyfriend, but yet here you are, having dreams about me touching you. Is that what you want?" I cannot believe what I am hearing, how the hell does he know? I then push him away and walk towards the door. "I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I dream about you?" 

"One of my many talents. You want to know another one?" He steps closer to me. "I always make people come back wanting more." He walks out of the classroom leaving me to wonder. 

What else can he do? 

-

I get to the quidditch field and see Asher playing the practice game with the Slytherin team so I sit and wait. Not many people watched the practice games so it was only me and a few others in the stands. Someone then walks up to me and I roll my eyes. "What do you want Kira? and why are you at a game?"

"Cheering on Tyler obviously. We are basically dating, handsome isn't he? Even better in bed if I do say so myself." I sigh. "That was a rhetorical question. I really don't care." She sits down next to me but I keep watching the game. "I just want chat with you. I am so sorry for what I said at the party." I look at her. "I don't know who made you apologise but I don't care, so apology accepted." She then puts her hand on my knee. 

"No I'm serious. I think we would be great friends. I can totally help you out with getting popular. You are smart and definitely have potential, just wear the right clothes and a little bit of makeup, you should be good." I grab her hand and take it off my knee. "I think i'll pass." I stand up and make my way down as the game is finished. Asher sees me and runs up to me. 

"I know my house lost but we are usually better." I smile. "At least it wasn't a real game, so with a little more practice and determination your team could be the best." He kisses my cheek. "Should we walk around for a bit, I'll just get changed." I nod and wait until he gets back. I then hear Kira's voice again. 

"Aww you too are adorable, but a hufflepuff, you could do so much better." I turn around and see her with Tyler. "Well he is actually really sweet."

Tyler smirks. "You don't want to be seen with them, know your worth Veronica." Kira looks at Tyler and hits him. "Hey, eyes on me." He looks at her. "Babe don't worry." I clear my throat. "I'm gonna go."

I walk away and catch up with Asher so we hold hands and start to walk around. I always knew Hogwarts was a beautiful place, but I never took the time to observe and realise the beauty. We made our way on the bridge and looked out at the view. It truly was the best view I had ever seen and the sunset made it even better. 

I looked over at Asher who was already looking at me. "Why do I always catch you staring." He smiles. 

"Because I can't get my eyes off you. You are truly beautiful." My face turns pink and I had the biggest smile on my face. "And you truly are a gentleman, a handsome one." He places his hand on my cheek and kisses me. 

I kiss back with even more passion because in this moment I knew, Asher was one of a kind but I would hate to break his heart. To make sure I don't, I can't be tempted with Tom, Who knows what stunts he will pull with me. He pulls away and we both smile at each other. We hold hands again and go to the great hall for dinner. 

"I'll see you later." I nod and he walks to the Hufflepuff table as I walk to the Ravenclaw one and watch as Emma is staring at me like an idiot. I sit down opposite her and she is still staring at me. "Are you okay there?" She smiles and I take a sip of water. "You look so happy with him! Have you made it official yet?" I choke on my water. "Ems, we just starting seeing each other, isn't that a little too soon?" She shrugs her shoulder. 

"True, he is properly too innocent to ask for a relationship so you would have to do it yourself." I throw a piece of food at her and she laughs. "Okay that will be my last joke about him. But if he feels like the right person then what have you got to loose." 

That made me think. I hope this doesn't turn into the right person but wrong time thing, because I do not want to let go of what Asher and I have. Emma looks behind me a scoffs. "Tyler and Kira piss me off, their relationship is obviously fake." I turn around to see them being affectionate while Tom just eats his food next to them which I find funny. I look back at Emma and pick up some food. 

"Kira came up to me today." She laughs. "Why on earth would she speak to you." I put my food down. "She just- wait, why are you surprised?" 

"She wouldn't talk to someone like you- wait I didn't mean it like that." I interrupt her. "No, I would love to know why she wouldn't talk to someone like me?" She sighs and I take a bite of some food. "I mean someone like her, which is a bitch wouldn't speak to someone perfect like you." 

For some reason the words Emma spoke hit me, but not in a good way. "You really think I couldn't be friends with someone like her?" She nods. 

"I am just being honest V, please don't take it the wrong way." I slam the food on the table and get up. "I am going to show you that I can be friends with Kira." Emma laughs. 

"Well I am glad I don't have to put up with you anymore. All you want to do is study and you never want to have fun. You are boring and I hate putting up with it, You won't even last a day with someone like Kira." I smile. 

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I walk over to the Slytherin table. Normally I would be anxious but after what Emma said to me, I was furious and didn't care about anything at that moment. I stand in front of Kira and she stops cuddling up to Tyler. "What the fuck do you want?" 

I look at Tom and he is just watching with a straight face, but then I keep my eye contact with Kira. "I thought about what you said. We _would_ be great friends." She gasped and smiled. "I knew you would come around Veronica." 

"You can call me V." In the corner of my eye, I see Tyler and Tom smiling at each other. This will be the start of an.. interesting friendship. 


	8. ↠ changes ↠

_small mature content :)_

After dinner Kira made me go to her dorm and I did. I would rather be in her's right now than mine since I still share a room with Emma. When we got into the Slytherin common room it looked really nice. I know it doesn't compare to the Ravenclaw one but it would still be a good place to study or hang around. I keep thinking if things would be different, if I was like my parents and got into Slytherin.

I wouldn't of been friends with Emma which means Kira could of been my friend since day one or even with Tom. That made me glad to be in Ravenclaw. We get into her room and it was decorated with lights and a half of the room was full of clothes. 

"Sit." She points to a pink chair and I sit down as she sits on her bed with a purple blanket. "I got to have my own room since my father is one of the highest workers at the ministry, cool isn't it?" I nod. She looks at me confused. "I thought you would talk more."

I look down at my hands. "Sorry. I guess I just didn't imagine you wanting to be friends and me actually accepting it." She laughs. "Don't be silly. Any friend of Tom's is a friend of mine." My eyes shoot up at her. "What do you mean? I'm not even friends with him."

"Well he doesn't just defend anyone, it obviously means he is your friend." I stare at her in confusion and she sighs. "At the party I was just teasing you but he got all angry at me, he clearly likes you and I totally don't mind. We did used to have a thing but if you go for him, I wouldn't care at all." I still stare at her with the same expression. "I'm good thanks, I think I will stick with Asher. We are getting closer and-"

"The Hufflepuff? V if you want to be seen with us, you can't be seen with him." I sigh. "You don't understand. Once you get to meet him, you will love him. Just give him a chance." She thinks about it for a second and lets out a gasp. 

"This weekend I will throw a party in the Slytherin common room and I will make sure to add your Hufflepuff to the list, surely he won't turn down a party invite." I smile. "I suppose that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea. I am so excited. Tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up, come back to my room and we can start." I stare at her. "Start what?"

"Your transformation! I will make sure you walk down the halls with everyone watching, getting jealous. You will love the attention trust me." I smile a bit. "Okay... I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and waves as I leave her room. I make it to the common room and see Tom on the couch reading. "I thought you hated Kira after what happened at the party."

He stands up and makes his way towards me. "Well that was before I got to know a bit about her. She apologised and wants to be friends so I accepted." He walked closer. "Is that the only reason? I'm guessing you are also friends with her to spend more time with me."

"I don't want to spend more time with you. Classes are enough with you in them. I said to myself I would make more friends and that's what I'm doing." He walks even closer so I was forced to step back and my body hit the wall leaving me with no where to go. "I have a very clear memory of that dream you had, will your boyfriend be doing that to you any time soon, or is he too innocent for that stuff."

"He isn't my boyfriend, well not yet... Unless." He leans one arm on the wall. "Unless what?" I look into his eyes and stare at him the way I always do. "If you stop talking and actually do something I might change my mind about Asher." 

He leans in closer so our lips are almost touching. I felt something I had never before with him. "I don't need you and I don't want you, so keep having those dreams about me, it is all you will get." He then walks away, leaving me the tiniest bit disappointed.

-

It was the next morning and I was sitting on Kira's chair as she did my hair and makeup. "Now this is just the natural look but it will make a difference." She then ends my makeup with a little bit of lipgloss. "Done. Now look in the mirror." 

I stand up and look at myself. "Woah. I look...different." Kira stands behind me. "See? A little bit of effort can go a long way." I smile at her through the mirror and we get startled when someone walks in.

"Hey babe, oh you have a guest." Tyler goes and kisses Kira then walks towards me. "Well, not too bad Veronica." Kira stares at Tyler then me. "I need to grab something from the bathroom and then we can go." I nod and she goes to the bathroom. 

I stand up to get my bag and Tyler grabs it. "I'm glad you decided to be friends with Kira, Tom and I." He gave me my bag and walked closer. "This is going to be fun." I smile just to be nice but there is something definitely going on with him.

Kira comes out of the bathroom and then we make our way to classes but she has no classes with me today which kinda sucks. "Sit with us at lunch okay?" I nod and start to walk to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I find Asher and sit down. "Hey I've missed you." I smile while laughing a bit. "It's only been a day." He kisses my cheek. "It felt like forever. Can you meet me on the bridge at lunch?" I should tell Kira that I won't be joining her for lunch, but surely she wouldn't mind. "Sure." We both smile and start doing our work.

Later on in class there is a demonstrating which Asher is helping with. We stand around the professors desk and Tom stands next to me. "You could of stood anywhere and you chose to stand next to me?" He just smirks. I roll my eyes and he notices. 

"You should tell Kira where you will be at lunch, she _will_ mind." I look at him. "How did you- never mind. Can't you just tell her." He scoffs. "Why would I do that, I'm not even your friend." He then walks to his desk and sits down. What an asshole.

The class finishes and I make my way to the bridge with Asher. "Why did you want to come here?" He takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Veronica. I know we have only gone on one date but I feel like I have been on way more. You make me happy and I just, well." He pauses and I hold his hand. "It's okay. You can tell me anything." He then holds my other hand and looks into my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

-

It is the end of the week and things have gone way better than I thought. Kira actually turned out to be a really good friend. She gave me a few clothes, makeup and advice on nearly everything, especially advice on relationships since I said yes to Asher asking me to be his girlfriend. 

Tom didn't have anything to say since he hasn't spoken to me since the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It made me upset to know that Tom didn't even want to be friends, but I can't afford to be distracted by him. 

Asher and I have another date on Saturday before the party which I was really excited about since I was planning it. I was also excited since I haven't seen him much this week because of hanging out with Kira. I felt bad having to cancel plans but I knew he would understand. I have to make this date perfect to show him that I really do care about our relationship.

I knew that in order to have a somewhat perfect relationship, we should take things slow. But Kira said that we should at least try and keep doing new things. A part of me also wanted to prove that what Tom said is wrong about Asher being gentle.

I wouldn't mind if he was, but after that dream I felt as if I needed and craved something like that, and if Tom didn't want anything to do with me, I know that Asher will be comfortable to do whatever with me. I am falling for him and I hope he is falling for me too.

Asher lets me sleep in his room tonight since I told him about the situation with Emma, and he also thought this would finally be a good time to hang out after being distant all week. We get to his room and one bed is free because his roommate had to leave the school for family reasons. 

It would be too early, but I really wanted to at least go into his bed and cuddle or even just enjoy each others company as that is also something people do in relationships.

"You can get comfortable." I smile at him and lay on the bed and he lays on his. "Goodnight V." I don't want to be annoying to him, but I want to at least do something with him rather than just fall asleep. 

"Hey Ash, are you actually tired? It's only nine thirty." I sit up. "Do you want to sleep on my bed then?" I have a sigh of relief as I got up and went into his bed. I lay on my side facing him and he faces me.

"It's going to be nice waking up next to you V." I smile and move closer to him. "Same with you hufflepuff." He laughs. "Still gonna call me that?" I look at his lips then back to his eyes. "I mean, I could call you whatever you would like." He smiles. "Ash is nice, I heard you say it earlier."

Really? I was hoping he would say something... _Veronica Bell. You need to stop. You just started dating him like a week ago. What is happening to me._

He holds my cheek with his hand and kisses my forehead. As we smile at each other for a while, our lips meet. The kiss went on for a while and I was hoping he would at least go down to my neck, but he just pulled away and smiled. "Ash?"

"Mhm?"

"I don't mean to rush things but when will we get to the point where we will do more than just, you know. This?" He looks at me almost with a surprised look. "Like sex?" I laugh a bit. "Only if you are ready for that. I mean just the little things, like exploration of the body you know?" 

He sits in silence then lays on his back. "Can we talk about this another time?" My smile fades. "Yeah, that's fine." I pretend to yawn and face the other side so I'm not facing him. "Goodnight." I then turn then lamp and try to fall asleep.

-

_He lays me down slowly on the bed and takes off my skirt as well as my top. "What are you going to do to me?" He laughs._

_"You mean what are_ **_you_ ** _going to do to_ **_yourself_ ** _?" He pulls down my underwear and gets off the bed. "You are going to do as I say." I nod. "I'll do anything, please-"_

_"Play with yourself. I want to watch you give yourself some pleasure."_

_"Please. I need **you**." He smirks. "You might get me, only if you obey me first. Now play with yourself." I needed him so bad that I was willing to do anything. Even if that meant giving myself some pleasure as he watched._

_I took a deep breath and put my hand on my chest, then gliding my hands from my breasts all the way down to my soft spot._

_"I want to you to moan my name when you touch yourself." I nodded and started with putting one finger inside me, causing me to let out a moan. "I can't hear my name Veronica. Say it!"_

_I added another finger making me moan again._

_"Tom! Please fuc-"_

I sit up and run to the bathroom and can't help but go over the toilet and throw up. I felt so dizzy but I also just felt like shit. I just had another dream about Tom, but this time in more detail. I can't do this to Asher. I have to stop having these dreams, but how?

-

It was 6am and I still didn't go back to bed. I was sitting on the spare bed all night thinking. I deiced to go for a walk around to get my mind off things, and I knew no one would be up and about at six in the morning, but I was wrong. Tom and I locked eyes in the hallway, I walked the other way but he caught up with me and pushed me against the wall. "It isn't healthy to have dreams about me Veronica."

"Well it-" I realised what he said and looked at him in shock. "How did you know? You even knew what I was thinking the other day. It's like you can control my thoughts or something-." He laughs. 

"Looks like you are finally starting to realise what I meant when I said I could hurt you in many ways, this being mentally. But eventually it will cause you physical pain." I push him away from me. "You are sick in the head!" He smirks. "Oh but I didn't mention the best part." I scoff. "What would that be?"

"I only triggered your mind to dream about me, but I never control what you _do_ in your dreams. Good luck on your date today Veronica Bell. You will need it." His smirk fades and he walks away. I put my hands on my head and try to get him out of my head. I start walking faster and of course I cross paths with Tyler who stops me. "Hey Bell, Are you okay? Looks like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone." He steps closer and puts his arm on my shoulder. "I am here if you need anything." He then leans in and kisses me but I immediately pull away and slap him. 

"What the fuck Tyler!" He rubs his cheek and smirks. "Don't worry, you will want me soon enough." He winks and walks away. My thoughts are going everywhere but one thought is screaming in my head.

_What the fuck is happening to me!?_


	9. ↠ unexpected breakups ↠

**_mature content :)_ **

I wake up in my own bed because I had to be alone since I knew Emma left the room early on Saturday's. I did not feel like going on the date with Asher today or even going to the party, but I have to if I wanna keep dating him and keeping up with Kira. My mind keeps going back to Tom, and even Tyler. I didn't understand why he even kissed me, but so much happened within the span of an hour.

I stay in my bed until the afternoon and I make my way to Kira's room to get ready for my date. I knock on the door and it opens so I walk in. "There you are. I was worried you would ditch your date today. I have already picked your outfit as requested. Pants and a top like you said." I sit down on the chair.

"Actually, I wanna wear a skirt or even a dress." She looks at me in shock. "I just want to show Asher that I'm not just some innocent girl every one thinks I am." She claps and tries to find something for me. "I had a feeling you would come around. If Asher doesn't do anything I will find someone who will. I would even volunteer." I laugh.

She then pulls out a green silk dress and gives it to me. "Here, put it on." I then go into the bathroom and put it on. It is a tight dress and it shows off my features, plus it is shorter than usual so this is definitely out of my comfort zone, but it is what I need. I get out of the bathroom and Kira looks at me in awe. "Perfect."

I look in the mirror and smile. If this doesn't get Asher's attention then I don't know what will. But it isn't just his attention I want.

_**\- if u wanna visual** _   
  
  


It is around five pm and I wait at the astronomy tower for Asher. I then hear footsteps and turn around to see him in a causal outfit making me feel a little bit overdressed but I didn't care. "Hey V." He comes up to me and gives me a quick kiss. "Hey. I have set up a little picnic but up here cause the view is nice." He smiles and sits down on the blanket and so do I.

I open up the basket and get out all the food, to then pour him a drink. "I hope you like it." I take a sip of my drink. "Yes, this is really nice. Thank you V." He starts to eat and so do I. There is an awkward silence again just like the first date. But this one felt even worse. I had to break the silence. "Why are we like this."

"Well, we have been quite distant this week. I'm guessing it is because you have made a new friend." I raise my eyebrow. "So this is my fault?" He sits closer to me. "No of course not! A relationship is made up of two people, so we both need to be committed." I also sit closer to him and put my hand on his knee. "I totally agree. From now on we will both be committed to making this relationship work." He places his hand on my cheek and leans in.

Our lips meet and I lay down, bringing him with me as we continue the kiss. In between the kiss I whisper to him. "You can take off my dress if you want." He then pulls away and sits up. "V, I don't know if I can do this." I also sit up. "Well you can at least kiss my neck. Don't you get tried of just kissing. Aren't you curious to try something new." He kisses my forehead and stands up.

"We should get ready for the party. I know Kira wouldn't want you to be late." I nod. "You go ahead, I'll pack up." He smiles and walks down the stairs. I put the food back in the basket and stand up. This date was cut short because of me. I had to open my stupid mouth and ask for more. Maybe he will warm up to me at the party. I kick the basket in anger and make my way to the party.

-

I enter the Slytherin common room and the music is already playing and people started to fill up the room. I make my way over to Kira who wasn't hard to miss since she was wearing a pink dress that sparkled from the lights. "V! How was your date." I grab a shot and drink it without even feeling sick like I normally do. "Oh no. What happened." I put the glass down. "I don't know, I guess I am just moving too fast. But I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I need physical affection or I will die." She laughs.

"If you really need it then is a relationship what you need right now?" She walks to someone leaving me to think about what she said. If I want to get out of my comfort zone and try new things, maybe I shouldn't be in a relationship just yet.

I take a few more shots and other drinks, which made me feel fine. At least I know I can handle my drinks which is good. I look all over for Asher but I don't see him. I walk around and make eye contact with Tom. He is wearing all black which I found kind of attractive. Okay, I found it very attractive.

He is leaning on a wall, drinking and observing people. I don't know why he goes to parties if he just stands and watches all the time. He is the only one I know so I go towards him when Asher gets in front of me.

"There you are, I was looking for you." He kisses my cheek. "Having you had anything to drink?" He shakes his head. "I rarely drink."

"Oh. That's fine I guess. Anyways if it gets too loud Kira said we could go to her room." He laughs. "To do what? Why would you want to sleep now?" I give him a weird stare without me realising, until he says something. "Did I do something wrong?" I snap out of making the face. "No. I just want to ask you, why didn't you answer my question earlier today." He sighs. "Veronica can we please just go one day without talking about this."

"No! I want to be able to do things with you. I get it if you aren't ready but surely you have done things with other people. Right?" He shakes his head. "I want to wait for the right moment."

"But don't you want to experiment, and-"

"I said no!" He yelled at me which made me shut up. "I didn't mean to yell. I am just frustrated that-"

"That what? We want different things? I said to myself I would try new things this year but it is hard to if you are gonna be like this." He scoffs. "Then maybe you aren't ready for a relationship. When you are, let me know. Great, now I need a drink. If you will excuse me." He walks to the drink table and Kira looks over at me so I start walking the other way. He just broke up with me only after a week, but I saw it coming.

I take a few more shots and sit on the couch. My first relationship failed all because I was too eager to try new things. I just got so carried away with the stupid dreams I was having and set my standards too high. I knew I didn't deserve Asher, but I wanted him.

I was playing around with an empty cup when someone sat down next to me. "Rough night?" I look next to me and roll my eyes. "Why do you care Tom?" He laughs. "I don't."

"Then leave." It happened again. I stare into his eyes and can't look away. He sighs. "I'm not even going to ask why." I smile. "I'm sorry that you are too charming, there is no denying it even though I hate you." 

He scoffs. "You hate me? Your dreams don't tell me that's true." I take a deep breath. "If you came here just to make me feel like shit then piss off, because I already do." He stands up. "This party is boring anyways. Goodnight Veronica." He winks and goes up to his room.

I tap my foot on the ground, my thoughts go towards the dreams as the drinks are starting to get to my head. I needed him, but he didn't need me. I got up and wanted to try and calm myself down in Kira's room. But I went into the boys dorms to see if Tom was still around. I am walking until a hand grabs my wrist and takes me into the room. "You seriously couldn't be away from me." I laughed. "Sure Tom, I thought this was the girls dorm's." 

Wow I am such a terrible liar.

He locks the door. "That dress is making it hard for me to stay away from you." He turns around and I sit on the bed. "So this is what it will take to get your attention. Maybe I should wear clothes like this more often." He walks in front of me and lifts up my chin with his finger so I am looking up at him.

"I bet you are wondering if those dreams you like to have can be reality. Do you want that Veronica?" I nod.

"I need your words. I need to hear you say it." I keep my gaze on his eyes. "Hear me say what?"

 _"That you want me to_ _touch_ _you. Is that right?"_ I nod. "Is it really hard for you to speak?"

"Sorry- Please Tom." He smirks. "Stand up." I do as he says and I stand. Straight away he grabs my throat pushes me against the wall. "Does this look familiar?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Good. Then you will love it when I do this." He takes his hand off my throat and lifts up my dress to pull down my underwear, moving his hand around my area. "Of course you are wet. Virgins always are." I bite my lip to hide a moan but he takes his hand away and grabs my throat again. 

"Don't you fucking dare stay silent. I want to hear that pretty little moan of yours." I nod. "O-okay." He smirks and takes off the hand on my throat and goes back to moving it around and teasing me. 

"Tom, please-" He looks into my eyes as he inserts his finger into my clit making me throw my head back in pleasure. He keeps the pace slow but then starts to move his fingers faster. "g-go faster." I moan out and he keeps smirking. "A bit eager are we?" I look into his eyes. "Y-yes." He adds another finger and keeps moving them at the same pace. "Tom please." 

He moves his fingers faster making me moan louder. "Tom I'm gonna-" 

"Going to what?" I throw my head against the wall. "I'm gonna cum-" He kept going faster and I was about to reach my climax. "Then cum for me, and make as much noise as possible." He went a little faster and I finally came. He took his fingers out and started sucking them. "Well Veronica, you taste nice. You should try it." He places his fingers on my mouth. "Open." 

I open my mouth and he puts his fingers in it. I suck on them and watch as he smirks. He takes them out of my mouth to then get my underwear and put it back on me. 

"Now get the fuck out of my room." He walked away and it was silent because I was just looking at him in shock. "What, you think I was going to let you stay?" I step closer to him. 

"No, I just thought you would want something in return." I was about to put my hands on him when he slapped it away and pushed me against the wall whilst grabbing my throat, making it hard for me to breathe. "You are not going to do anything to me. No one ever touches me, do you understand?" I struggle to speak. "I-I" He slams his fist in the wall.

_"Do you fucking understand!"_

"Yes. I understand." He lets go of my throat and I fall to the ground trying to breathe properly again. "Now get out." I try to get up and when I leave the room he slams the door shut. I try to keep in my tears but I can't and to make things worse, I still feel out of it from the drinks. I walk back downstairs to see people still at the party. 

As I walk out of the common room someone stops me. "What do you want Tyler?" He smiles. "Nice to see you too. I'm guessing you just got rejected by my brother." 

"So? I should of known he would." He wipes away my tear but I walk backwards. "Stop. You can't keep trying to get close with me. Kira is my friend." He laughs. "She left me this morning, said I was too boring and she still loves Tom. It's bullshit if you ask me, he doesn't love anyone. Not even me." 

"It still doesn't seem right." He steps closer. "She moves on quickly, don't worry." I knew this felt wrong since he was Kira's ex, well kind of, not to mention he is Tom's brother. What would he think? But he yelled at me to get out and he doesn't even want to be touched. 

"Fine. Meet me at the astronomy tower tomorrow night at around ten pm, sharp." I lean in and whisper in his ear. 

"I don't like to be kept waiting." 


	10. ↠ the other riddle ↠

_mature content :)_

Sunday's were always the day Emma and I spent together to either study or talk, but we are still not talking to each other. I sat up from my bed and looked over to her sleeping peacefully. I do miss her, but she made it clear that I couldn't be friends with someone like Kira. Little does she know I will be with Tyler Riddle tonight, and I am really nervous.

Emma wakes up and noticing me staring. "What are you looking at?" I get up and go towards the bathroom just ignoring her. I need to pull myself together. I kept asking myself questions like I always do, but one question was bugging me. What does Tyler want from me? 

I do a bit of makeup and then get some comfortable clothes so I can do downstairs and eat breakfast. I'm walking down the hallway at around eight am so it is empty which I like better, until someone grabs me by the throat and pushes me against the wall. Why does he always do this? 

"What the fuck are you doing with my brother?" I roll my eyes. "Why do you care, it's not like you want me anyway. That's why Tyler is perfect." 

He tightens his grip. "You are smarter than this. Tyler is a piece of shit, you don't deserve him." I finally gain enough strength to push him off me as I try to catch my breath. "No, your a piece of shit and I can do whatever I want." I walk to the great hall trying to ignore whatever that was. 

There were a few other Ravenclaws at the table but I sat alone and ate. I was nearly done until someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. "Hey, can we talk?" I nod and Asher sits next to me. "I'm sorry." I stop eating and look at him. "Sorry for what?" He pauses for a moment. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to say that I still like you and that we should still be friends." 

"I guess we can." I finish up eating and stand. "Well if that's all I'm going back to my common room." He stands up as well. "Roni, I'll wait for you. I just hope you will do the same." He smiles and walks to the hufflepuff table. I don't know if I want to wait for him. A part of me does but I know he won't be ready for a while. 

I walk back to the common room and my neck starts to hurt so I go up to my room and make my way to the bathroom. I look at my neck to see a mark from when Tom grabbed it. I touched it and hissed. Great timing, because Emma walks in and gasps. "What happened, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." I grab my wand and use a healing spell so the marks and pain eases a bit. "You don't have to pretend like you care." She sighs. "But I do. I have known you for about six years and one fight won't change the way I care about you." 

I nod and go to the door. "I know you still care, but it's better for the both of us if we still keep our distance." I go down to the common room and sit on the couch to read and do some work. 

As I finish work I come across potions class homework and completely forget about the essay which is due soon. My stomach drops knowing I have to catch up with Tom at least once after class, but after last night and this morning, it will be hard to just do work without him trying to make my life a living hell. 

I try to continue writing something but I can't put pen to paper so I put it away and lie down, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

_"You shouldn't do this."_

_I laugh. "Are you jealous? I bet your brother feels way better than you do." He puts his hands behind his back and walks closer to me. "We both know the real reason why you are going to him. It's sad that you can't have me so you go to the closest person you can."_

_I stand up and walk even closer to him. "Well I can't wait for him to be inside me as I moan his name." He grabs my neck and-_

I suddenly wake up and see Emma. "Hey it's okay. You just had a bad dream." I sit up and rub my eyes. "I didn't need you to wake me I was perfectly fine." She scoffs. "Sure you were." I stand up and walk away instead of making the situation worse. I walk over to the Slytherin common room to find Kira since I haven't seen her since the party. 

I say the password and walk up to her room and knock on the door. "Hello? Kira it's me." There was no answer. I get out my wand to unlock the door when a voice startles me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turn around and roll my eyes. "You know what I would do, stop trying to get into my head Tom. It is pissing me off." 

"I had to tell you the truth as it is. My brother is not good for you and you are setting yourself up for heartbreak." I laugh. "It's not like I'm going to date him, it's all just for fun. Something you don't know anything about. Now if Kira isn't answering then there is no reason I should be in the common room. Have a nice day." I bump his shoulder as I make my way out of this common room and to the great hall. 

Dinner isn't for another hour but I have nothing else to do. Some time has past and I was starting to get bored, until Tyler came in and sat next to me. "This feels weird being at the Ravenclaw table, who would of thought." I laugh. "Well I didn't think I would ever be talking to a Slytherin." He smirks. "Looks like we both have done things we wouldn't have thought of." He winks.

"You still coming to the astronomy tower tonight?" 

"Of course, and yes I remember. Ten pm sharp. I won't keep you waiting, In fact i'll be there even earlier." I smile and bit my lip a bit. "I'm glad to hear that." He stands up. "I'm gonna go back to where I belong, I feel a bit dumb on this table, But i'll see you tonight Veronica." He winks again and walks away. 

\- 

It was only nine thirty but I couldn't wait so I went to the astronomy tower early and brought a book just incase I needed to pass time, but there was no need when I saw Tyler already standing near the railing, looking out at the view. I start talking but try not to scare him. "The view is beautiful isn't it." 

He turns around. "It is, but not as beautiful as the person standing in front of me." I smile. "How cute." He walks closer to me. "You're cute." I also step closer so there is only an inch of space between us. 

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He puts his hand on my cheek. "I've been trying to flirt with you for a while Veronica Bell, I'm glad you finally noticed." He then drags his thumb over my lip and lowers his hand so it is around my waist. "Now, you get to be mine for tonight, how lucky am I." 

He starts kissing my neck and I lean my head back, giving him more access to it. He gets his other hand so both are around my waist as he pulls me closer. He starts kissing up and his lips meet mine. I kiss back and it gets more aggressive. He tugs on my top and I lift up my arms as he takes it off and throws it on the floor. "Lay down." 

I lay down as he takes off his top and then goes on top of me. He starts kissing my neck to make sure he leaves marks and I silently moan. He trails wet kisses down my body and pulls down my skirt. He then slowly starts to trace his finger across the waistband of my underwear. 

"Tyler, please." He smirks at me and takes off my underwear. He slowly licks around my area, trying to tease me again. I move around but he holds me down and looks me in the eye. "Stop moving." I nod and then he finally gets one finger and puts in inside me, causing me to let out a small moan. He then added in another finger but something about it didn't seem to enjoy me, and he could tell. 

He took his fingers out and went back up to me. "Do you still want this?" I smile. "Of course I do." I quickly move so I am on top of him, straddling his lap while he is lying down. "Oh, so you wanna be in control." I smirk. "Maybe." I kiss his neck and make my way down to his pants. I start to unbuckle his belt and the pull down his pants. He moves around a bit and I laugh. "Look who is moving now."

"Mhm, Stop teasing me." I smirk and slowly start to pull down his boxers, just to give him an extra tease. He obviously didn't like this as he flipped me over so he was on top. "I told you to stop fucking teasing me. Now you will pay." He took off his boxers and got into a more comfortable position. It was such bad timing but all I could think about was Tom. 

I wanted him to be here with me, giving me pleasure, not his brother. As Tyler was about to go inside me he fell back, holding his head in pain. 

"Shit. Stop it!" I sit up and try to comfort him. "I'm not doing anything! Tyler what's wrong." He screams whilst still holding his head. "Fuck it hurts." I start to panic, I don't know what to do. "Just calm down, follow my voice and take deep breaths." He takes deep breaths and finally calms down. He lays down and catches his breath. I stand up to get my clothes and change back into them as he sits up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing."

"Umm getting changed?" He stands up. "No, we are continuing." I chuckle. "Are you serious. You legit had a headache or whatever and ruined the whole mood." He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "If I was Tom would this be different?" I look at him with shock, trying to seem disturbed by his comment, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Your brother is a piece of shit so no. Have a good night." I am finished getting changed so I leave the tower and try to find Kira. I need to talk to someone and she is the only one right now that will listen to me. I walk into the Slytherin common room and make my way to her room. I knock on the door and it is just like this morning. No answer. 

I don't have the energy to keep knocking and I don't even wanna talk anymore. I go back into my common room and decide to sleep on the couch because I cannot deal with Emma right now.

As soon as I lay down, I drift off to sleep straight away. 


	11. ↠ liar ↠

_very small mature content :)_

I normally love Monday mornings since it's the start of a new school week, but right now I'm not thinking about school. Something isn't right. First Tom is just a dickhead which isn't new, then Tyler acts up last night ruining the whole mood and then Kira won't answer me when I need her most. Maybe I do need Emma after all. 

I get to history of magic class early and Emma is already sitting down. I decide to sit next to her but not say anything, I don't even know what I would say. I open my textbook and start reading. "Is there a reason you sit next to me when there is legit any other table." I look at her trying to be calm but I can't. "I'm sorry Ems. I-" 

"Stop. You shouldn't be apologising. You can literally be friends with anyone, I was just scared you would want to be friends with her over me." I put my hand on hers. "Are you serious? There is no way anyone could replace you Ems. You can't get rid of me that easily." She laughs and pulls me into a hug. 

Now that Emma and I are okay, I know that things can finally start to go back to normal. I hope...

My next class is potions and when I get into the classroom, I just see Tom sitting on a table. "Where is everyone?" He stands up and walks towards me. "Professor isn't here today so we have a free. We should continue our assignment." I ignore him and walk out but he stands in front of me. 

"Listen here Bell, You better put your problems aside so we can get this done. I will not get a bad grade because of you being a little kid." I scoff and cross my arms. "Me? You are the one being so immature and ruining my time with Tyler."

"I don't know what you are talking about." My arms fall to my side. "I'm not stupid. I think I know you well enough. You obviously got into your brothers head to stop us, real mature if you ask me." He steps closer to me but I don't back away. 

"I am trying to help you believe it or not. Now, we are going to finish that assignment tonight or I will have to discipline you." I slowly nodded because something about him right now scared me and listening to him was the only way the fear could go away. 

"Good girl. See you tonight in the Slytherin common room." He walks away and I catch my breath. Why does he make me feel like this? 

At lunch it feels nice to be sitting with Emma again. We have just been catching up on small things and then she asks the obvious questions. "So, how is Kira?" I sigh and stop eating. "Well lately she hasn't been around. I have wanted to speak with her about things but she never seems to be available."

"She is a very odd person. It's kinda creepy." I laugh a bit at what Emma said because it's true. As we are talking about her, she walks in the hall and sits down. "Hey Ems i'll be back." She nods with food in her mouth and I stand up, walking towards Kira. 

"Hey, can we talk?" She avoids eye contact with me. "About what?" I look next to me and see Tom walking towards the table with Tyler. "How about tonight. I just need to speak about some things." She finally looks up at me and gives me a weird smile. "Sorry I'm busy, maybe another day." Tom and Tyler finally sit down, both looking at me with some sort of look. 

I give them all a fake smile and walk out of the great hall. I just wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed but I would have to meet up with Tom tonight. _Great._

-

I walk to the common room and Tom is outside, leaning against the wall. "You finally decided to come." I stand in front of the door waiting for him to open it. He gets off the wall and says the password, then we walk in. Tyler was on the couch and stands up, walking towards me. 

"You here for Kira?" I look at Tom who sat at the table and is now waiting, so I look at Tyler. "No, I have to study with your stupid brother. Why would I talk to Kira if she doesn't want to talk to me." He laughs and I get confused. "What are you laughing at?" 

"You don't know? Kira is a weird one. She was obviously just using me when we were together and I'm guessing your ex was also using you." I don't say anything. I try to think about what he said but I don't get it. Tom comes up to us, looking a bit annoyed. "Tyler what are you saying to her?" 

"What she needs to hear." They start arguing with each other and what he said keeps replaying in my head. "Can you guys please shut up. Tyler, what do you mean my ex was using me. Are you talking about Asher?" 

He raises his eyebrows and I finally realised what he said. "I'll be back." I hear Tom calling for me but I run up to Kira's room and knock on the door, but no answer, again. "Kira! Please I need to talk to you." Still no answer. I have had enough of her ignoring me so I decide to open the door. 

_"Alohomora!"_

The door opens and I see something I wished I didn't. Something that makes me angry rather than upset. 

_"What the fuck?"_

Out of all people, Asher is on top of her and she is just laughing. He gets off her and puts some clothes on while running towards me. "Roni, wait it's not what it looks like-"

"Don't say that. You were literally in the middle of fucking her. How could you!" She stands up, wrapping the blanket over her, walking towards us. "He isn't yours anymore, so don't get so upset." I clench my fists trying to stay calm. 

"The only reason we broke up is because you weren't ready for this, but clearly you are. You just weren't ready to do it with someone like me. But her, that's low." 

He is about to speak when Kira stands in front of him. "You know what's low? I had a good thing with Tyler but you are such a slut that he liked you more than me. Not to mention you are probably fucking Tom." Asher stands between both of us. "Kira stop." He looks at me. "Is that true?"

"No! He was the one who came onto me and Tom isn't like that." She laughs. "I saw you two kissing so I broke up with him. You are both pathetic." I push Asher away so I am in front of her. 

"You are the pathetic one. You knew that I could get anyone I wanted, so you got so jealous that you think fucking Asher would make me upset. It doesn't. You two deserve each other." I storm out of the room and slam the door, to see Tom standing outside. "You knew, didn't you?" 

"Of course I did. I know everything." I walk closer to him. "And you didn't tell me earlier because?" He also walks closer to there is barely any space between us. "You don't need to worry about them." I glare at him, I was not scared of him anymore. 

"It would of been nice to know, but do me a favour and leave me alone. I hope you fail this stupid potions assignment." I push him out of the way and run out of the common room, back to my own. 

I go into my room and see Emma in bed reading. "V what's wrong." I fall to the ground and finally breakdown. She comes running to me and comforts me. "It's okay." I cry in her arms, not because I am upset about Kira and Asher. It's because every time I see Tom, I get this craving for him. 

But I need to stay away from him. 

\- 

Walking to potions is really hard since today the assignment is due. This is the first time I have not finished work and it is killing me. I get into class a few minutes after everyone else which is unlike me. We have to sit next to our partner which is annoying, but I have to. 

As I sit next to Tom I see him fiddling with his ring like always. He doesn't seem angry or upset that we didn't finish the assignment but then Professor Slughorn stands up from his desk. 

"The assignments will be due next class since I wasn't available last class, so you have two more days." He sits back down and everyone continues working. 

I look at Tom who is just smirking at the desk. "What did you do?" He slowly looks into my eyes. "I may of persuaded him." He keeps smirking. "Can you stop that. Why are you-"

"Don't you remember, I said if we didn't do the assignment last night, I would have to discipline you." If I'm honest, I was too busy being scared of him that I did forget. I'm not scared of him anymore, I'm curious. "Oh yeah, and how will you do that?" He opens his textbook and ignores me, so I open mine as well. 

I then feel a cold hand on my thigh and he glides it upwards, causing me to bit my lip making sure I don't make noise. "Tom-"

"If you are asking me to stop then you should know my answer." He gets to the waistband of my underwear and slides his hand in it. I grip my textbook tight and try to stay quiet. As he is about to put a finger in, I quickly stand up and his hand goes back to his book. I walk out and run to the bathroom. 

I lean over the sink and catch my breath. I look at myself in the mirror and stand up. I can't keep melting at his fingertips, I have to be stronger. I told him to leave me alone but he didn't listen so if he really wants me like that. 

He needs to earn it. 


	12. ↠ revenge ↠

_mature content... yep well.. enjoy :)_   
  
  


After that interesting event in potions yesterday, I did everything to avoid Tom and it worked. He saw me a few times but just walked away. Hopefully this was a good sign and now I don't have to worry about him anymore.

It is only Tuesday which is annoying but I don't have potions today. I basically have every class with him but don't sit next to him in any of them other than potions. The only person I am dreading to see today is Asher. He could of been honest with me but chose to go behind my back and do the thing he never wanted to do just yet.

I told Emma everything last night and she thought this was a good thing. She always knew there was something up with Asher but didn't say it. She is walking with me to class but we don't have one together till the afternoon.

"V, all i'm saying is that you could have anyone in this school." I nudge her and we both laugh.

I get to my classroom and we say bye as I go in. Defence against the dark arts was a great subject but right now all it reminds me of is Asher. I see him sitting down so I sit as far away from him as possible.

I get my books ready and someone sits next to me. "You can't ignore me forever." I glare at him but then end up staring at him the way he hates it. "I can and I will. So deal with it, Riddle." He clenches his jaw and grips my thigh. "Stop it."

He smirks. "You are just asking for it. You still haven't been punished for what you have done. We will finish the assignment today whether you like it or not." He takes his hand off my thigh and opens his book as Professor Merrythought started the class.

Throughout the entire class I was on edge, preparing for Tom to do something, but he never did. Class finished and I walked straight out, avoiding any contact with him. As I was rushing, Kira bumped right into me, letting me fall to the ground. She towered over me and laughed. "Watch where you are going, _slut_."

Some people saw this and started laughing, backing up Kira since she was obviously more liked than me at this point. No one really knew who I was but that is going to change soon, I will make sure of it. I stand up and get out my wand to point it at her. She laughs again. "Aww how cute are you. If you do anything to me you will be expelled straight away."

I give her a sarcastic smile. "I'm totally fine with that. Hurting you and then never seeing you again would be a gift." I was about to hex her when someone grabs my wand. "Are you stupid?" I turn to see Tom looking at me with frustration. "Give it back." He shakes his head and Kira giggles.

"Tom my darling, I knew you still had feelings for me. Thanks for saving my life." He gives everyone crowding around us a death stare, causing all of them to run off so it's just Tom, Kira and I. "I didn't do this for you." Her smile drops. "So you like her more than me? I forbid that to happen-"

He points his wand so it's touching her chin. "You're a funny little thing aren't you? Thinking you can control me. Stay away from her and me. I don't want to see your stupid face hanging around. Got it?" She starts to sob. "Y-yes."

He walks away from her and gives me my wand. "Don't be stupid like that again." He puts his hands behind his back and walks away. She just stares at me still crying. "If you do anything with him, you will regret it. I don't care what he says about staying away from you." I smile at her. "This is a good time for payback, don't you think?" He continues crying as I walk away.

Now I don't want to avoid Tom. I need him more than ever.

-

"He did what?" I nod and Emma starts laughing. We are walking to History of Magic class early while I fill her in on what happened. "I don't understand him, at all." She keeps laughing and I slap her arm. "Stop it. Why are you laughing so much." She wipes her tears and stops. "Are you blind? He obviously wants to fuck-"

"No. Stop right there. He doesn't want anyone to touch him and he made it pretty clear. Now can we just drop this." She nods while trying not to laugh. "Well I need to go to the bathroom so i'll meet you in class." I nod as she walks in the opposite direction.

I get to the class room with no one in it but then I hear footsteps. "That was a quick piss." I turn around to see someone that isn't Emma. "You shouldn't be in here, Riddle." He rolls his eyes and walks towards me. "You can miss this class for one day. We need to finish the assignment." Something about his charm is winning me over so I nod.

He grabs my arm and drags me out of the classroom, to the Slytherin common room. When we get in there, Kira and Tyler are sitting on the table doing some work but he looks like he wants to apologise to her. I roll my eyes at this but Tom keeps walking.

We get into his room and he slams the door shut. "How are we supposed to do our assignment in here? I don't care if we sit near... them." He is still looking at the door.

"Are you good?" He slowly turns around and smirks. "We can finish it later, but right now there is another _assignment_ I need to do."

I have a feeling this has nothing to do with work, and I was right. He walks closer to me with his hands behind his back. "Take off your clothes." I cross my arms and shake my head.

"Why would I do that?" He walks even closer and pushes me on his bed. "Naughty girls like you need to be taught a lesson. Now take off your clothes before I rip them off you." I am getting even more curious now to see what he will do with me, so I listen.

I slowly take off my robe, then unbutton my shirt. I take it off, leaving me in my bra. He keeps staring and then I stand up to pull of my skirt. I sit on the bed with my legs hanging on the edge, staring at him.

"I want to see _all_ of you." I let out a small gasp but nod, unclipping my bra and throwing it to ground. Without standing, I adjust my position so I can take off my underwear and put it with my bra. "Happy?"

He stands over me with one leg in between mine, pushing against pussy. "Do you like that?" I bite my lip and nod. "I didn't lock the door or put a silencing charm for a reason. I want people to hear you. Now did you fucking like that?"

"Yes."

He nods and stares at me with no expressions, making me even more nervous. "Lay down." I lay down and watch him take off his robe. He slowly goes on the bed, towering over me. "This is going to be something new for you." I feel so vulnerable right now but I need him.

"What could we possibly do, especially if I can't touch you." He grabs one of my hands, placing it on my right breast. He then drags it down my body until it reaches my pussy.

_"You are going to play with yourself."_

I then remember that this happened in one of my dreams and he was making it happen right now. "You're just going to watch?"

"Not quite." He smirks as he sits up to get a full view of my body. "Start." I hesitate for a bit, but seeing him watching gives me a boost of confidence and I know this will feel good. I slowly spread my legs apart and glide my hand down my pussy.

I look at him and the expression on his face is neutral but I wanted that to change. I start by putting one finger inside, causing me to let out a small moan. I slowly rub inside my clit, trying to find the spots that would make me moan the loudest.

I put another finger in and throw my head back with pleasure. _"f-fuck."_ I am enjoying giving myself this pleasure that I don't hear Tom doing anything. I move my fingers faster and moan louder, until I hear him unbuckle his belt.

I lift my head up to see that his pants and boxers are off and then I feel his hand grab my throat, making my head sink into the mattress. "You are going to keep fucking your pussy with your fingers but while only looking at me, got it?"

_"y-yes Tom- ah.."_

He keeps his hand on my throat and I quickly look down to see his other hand slowly stroking his cock.

Nerves rushed all throughout my body as it was huge. I forgot I was only supposed to look at him and he snapped at me.

"What did I say?" My gaze goes back onto his eyes and I continue to rub my clit in circles.

Knowing that we are both playing with ourselves while our bodies are nearly touching turns me on even more. My moans are getting louder and he starts to groan. _"fuck - do you enjoy this?"_

I nod and add another finger. _"Yes..."_ A smirk appears on his face and I feel him stroke his dick faster. "Look at you, melting at your own finger tips like the _slut_ you are." I never knew someone calling me a slut would turn me on but right now it's working.

"You don't understand what you do to me, Veronica." I hate hearing my full name but when he says it, I feel different about it in a good way. _"Tom.. I'm gonna cum-"_

"Then do it. I want to hear you scream my name." As my finger motions go faster, I let out a final scream. _"Ah fuck- Tom please.. I-"_ I release all over my fingers and pull them out, throwing my head back. He tightens the grip on my neck to make me look back at him.

"Lick your fingers. I want you to know how you taste." I put my fingers in my mouth, licking off the liquid and watching him continue to stroke. _"You like the taste_ _?_ _... "_ He lets out a louder moan, letting go of my neck and then I look down to see cum on my stomach.

 _"Fuck Veronica._ Now take your fingers out and taste me." I take my fingers out of my mouth and bite my lip as I wipe the cum off my stomach.

I then suck my fingers and feel his hand take mine out of my mouth. He then puts my fingers in his mouth and licks them. My breathing gets heavy as I watch him, then he places my hand on my stomach and stands up.

"I think you know what I'm going to say." I slowly sit up. "Let me guess. Get out?" He nods and walks towards his bathroom but I stay sitting. "What if I don't?" He stops walking and turns around. "You could, but if I still see you here after my shower, I'll have to kill you."

I let out a small laugh but he just clenches his jaw, causing me to shut up. He walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut. I deeply sigh and put my clothes back on, then walking out of his room.

As I walk to the common room door I get stopped by a voice. "Sounded like you had fun." I turn around to see Kira standing with her arms crossed. "I did actually." She laughs and walks closer to me. "Are you sure you weren't just playing with yourself imagining it was Tom."

I also walk closer to her and give a fake smile. "Oh trust me, I was... Have a good night." Her arms fall to her side as she gives me a puzzled look. I give her a smirk and then leave the room. What she said stuck with me. 

The only way I will get Tom is by imagining him while pleasing myself, but if it's the only way.. 

I'll have to keep doing it.


	13. ↠ distraction ↠

I have been up all night either reading or just staring at the celling. I cannot sleep after yesterday because something about what I did, left me wanting more. I don't know if it was the way I could please myself or that Tom was watching. 

I just wanted him but I knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. I can't let it happen, because deep down I know he is not a good person. 

I decided to have an early start to my day so I put on my uniform and went down for breakfast. I sat by myself for a few minitues and then Emma comes and sits opposite me. As I drink water she starts to talk. "What happened with you and Tom."

I spit it out accidentally getting it all over her. "Shit I'm sorry." She grabs a napkin and wipes herself, then stares at me with no expression at all. "I was just joking because you left class but now I know something happened so... spill."

"Nothing... happened." She laughs. "Yeah right, I know when you are lying but I will find out. I have my ways." I stand up and smile at her. "Good luck with that." I get ready for my first class which of course has to be potions. 

I get in the room early and realise that our assignment is due today but we didn't even finish it. I start stressing since I have always done things on time. If only I had another partner, I would of finished this ages ago. I could work on it now but I cannot be rushed with these things. I rest my head on the desk and wait for class to start. 

I just have to keep telling myself that this is only one assignment, so it's no big deal. I zone out for a while as I also keep thinking about yesterday. The memory keeps replaying in my head, but I need to let it go. 

After a while, class is about to start so I sit up and get my books ready. As soon as I see Tom, I loose all feeling in my body. I stare at the front of the class, avoiding all eye contact with him. Professor Slughorn arrives and goes to everyones desk to get the assignments. 

I'm surprised Tom hasn't gotten mad or me or even spoken a word. Slughorn finally comes up to us. "Have you got your assignments?" I was about to speak when Tom handed him a complete assignment, which makes Slughorn smile at both of us. 

"You two never fail to disappoint." He then walks away and I slowly turn my head to Tom, who is just looking towards the front. I feel like I should say something but I don't. 

The rest of the class goes by quickly which is a relief but we still haven't spoken a word to each other and I don't really know how to feel about it, because the images of Tom keep appearing in my head. Slughorn has to leave earlier for some meeting so we all get to leave early. 

I pack my books away and walk to the door, being one of the last people to leave but Tom stands in front of me and closes the door to stop me from getting out. "Get out of the way. I have to get to my next class." He lets out a small laugh. "A free period, isn't it? I think you forget that we have the same timetable." 

I know what he wants me to say but I don't want to, just yet. "Why?"

"Because we do the same classes-" I let out a sigh. "No, I mean why did you finish the assignment yourself? I'm surprised you didn't just give him your part of it since he would obviously give you a good grade." 

He walks closer to me with his hands behind his back. "Because now you owe me and I will wait for the perfect moment to use this against you, so thank you." I go to open the door but then he stops me, again. "What now?" 

"Well, there is an empty classroom and we are in no rush. I'm sure you would want to do something since all you can think about is yesterday. Your thoughts are very loud." I look at the ground trying to avoid his gaze because this is really embarrassing right now. 

"I will not do anything with you again, and just block out my thoughts. Even though I don't get how you can even hear my thoughts, but I never really question anything with you." He lifts my head up with his finger so I am staring into his eyes like I always do, I think he is used to it now. 

He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Don't you question how I'm like in bed... only if you could touch me." He slowly puts his hands up my skirt and to the waistband of my underwear. I tilt my head to the side and bite my lip. "Why won't you let me?" 

He moves his head away from mine, with his hands still near my waistband. "You have to earn it." His fingers slide into my underwear as he rubs around my area, making me left out a soft moan. "How... what do I need to earn?" 

He then slowly takes his finger out and walks to the door. "My trust, then maybe I'll think about it. Until then, looks like you will have to keep playing with yourself as your... creative imagination runs wild." 

He walks out of the classroom and I let out a deep sigh. 

-

History of Magic class is already a pain since Emma will not stop annoying me about Tom. I thought he would be the type of person to brag about getting girls but he is secretive about everything. 

"V you are my best friend, you can tell me anything." I pack my books away and then turn to her. "Stop asking, cause you will not get an answer. I am not doing anything with Tom, he is just a distraction." I stand up and ask to leave the class because I am done with my notes. 

Every class today went for so long and now I just want to stay in my room and sleep. I am not in the mood for any more interaction today so I will also skip dinner. 

I see Asher walking out of a classroom and approaches me. "Go away." I try to walk away from him but he stands in front of me. "Please V, You need to understand that I-"

"You're sorry? You didn't mean to have sex with someone I thought wanted to be my friend. I wouldn't be as mad if you just told me the truth." He runs his hand through his hair, almost in stress. "You won't believe me but I-"

"Get away from her, Hufflepuff." I turn around to see Tom walking towards us with his hands behind his back. "I don't think he will listen to you." Tom raises his eyebrows and then I turn back to Asher, to see he isn't there anymore.

"You were saying?" I slowly turn to face Tom. "Did you do something to him, because he would never be scared of you." He smiles, walking closer to me. "He is, everyone is scared of me and that's how it should be." I laugh, causing him to clench his jaw in anger. 

"Whatever you say, but that's funny if you ask me. Nothing about you is scary." I did have moments where I am afraid of him, but that's only nerves. Why would anyone be scared of him? 

"That's where you are wrong and soon you will find out why." I roll my eyes and step closer to him. "I won't because I am done with you. If you don't leave me alone then I will make sure you do. You think everyone is scared of you? I'm not." I turn around and walk away. 

I get around the Ravenclaw common room and get startled when I see one of the ghosts that roam the hallways. I keep forgetting that Hogwarts is full of them and I've always been interesting in knowing their story, especially the Ravenclaw ghost. 

People call her the grey lady but I want to know more about her, even though she seems to be very quiet. 

I finally get to my room and lay on the bed. I try and close my eyes, thinking of something other Tom since I am finally done with him.

My eyes shoot open when the door bursted open and Emma jumped on my bed. "Wake the fuck up." I let out a sigh and close my eyes again. "What?" She slaps my arm, causing me to sit up. "What was that for?" 

"I know you said Kira and Asher did the deed but you didn't say they were dating." I feel my whole body freeze. She did not just say that. "Asher wouldn't date her." She grabs my arm, leading me out of the room and to the great hall. 

"Stop, I'm not hungry." She doesn't say anything, then we finally get to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. I am sitting in view of the Slytherin table and she sits opposite me. 

"Just look." I take a sip of my water and see Asher kissing Kira, causing me to spit out my water on Emma, again. "Stop doing that!" I clean up while looking at them. "Sorry Em's. I'm just so.."

"Confused?" I nod, still watching them. I shouldn't be bothered, but I am. Asher wanted to apologise today and now he is dating her. I can't let this get to me, because right now I know they deserve each other. 

I look at Emma who goes back to eating. "They can do whatever they want with each other because I want nothing to do with boys or her anymore." She stops eating and gives me a weird look. "What about Tom?" 

"What about him?" She throws a bit of water on me. "What the fu-"

"Something happen between you two and now you are saying you don't want anything to do with boys." I let out a deep sigh. "I can't get involved with him anymore." 

"So he is available?" I throw food at her but she just laughs, which gets me laughing as well. "I thought getting out of my comfort zone would help this year but I hate it. I will just focus on school and you being my only friend." 

"V... I love you, but you need to find new people rather than me." I let out a laugh but she doesn't. "I know I'm annoying but I don't need other friends." 

She smiles and reaches out for my hand. "I just don't want you to be alone if I ever.. don't worry." I move my hand away and stare at her with confusion. "I am worrying so please tell me." She slowly stands up. 

"I don't have to tell you everything, since you don't even tell me the smallest things." She starts to walk out of the hall and I follow her. "It's not a big deal what happened with him that's why I didn't."

She stops and turns to face me. "It's a big deal to me Roni. You are supposed to be my best friend and tell me everything but you won't even tell me about something that isn't a big deal. Do you ever stop and ask anything about me?" 

"You never talk or even ask about yourself so I-" She cuts me off with laughter. "You are supposed to ask and talk. I just... I am sleeping in Ava's room tonight." 

I step away from her. "The Gryffindor Ava?" She nods. "Something happened with her family and I said I would be there for her." 

"Is there another reason you are acting like this?" Her face goes pale. "No.. Goodnight V." She walks away and I am left confused. All I know is that she wants me to find new friends because she is moving on with other people.

I don't know if my friendship with her will be the same anymore, because now I feel alone. Thinking about everything that has happened so far this year, makes me get teary eyed. I walk to the common room letting out a small cry, when a soft voice stops me. 

"Is everything alright dear?" I look to the side and see the ghost of Ravenclaw. I slowly walk up to her, surprised that she is talking to me since I have rarely heard her voice. "I think so...I just had a little disagreement with a friend, my only friend actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Veronica is it?" Hearing her say my name is a bit shocking since I was not really well known. "Yes.. how did you know?" She smiles at me. "You are one of the top students in Ravenclaw, as I've heard." 

"I guess so. Surely you have a name, right? I only know you as the ghost of Ravenclaw and I don't really want to call you the grey lady." Her smile slowly fades. "I do have a name.. but I prefer not to be called by it."

I said I wanted to know more about the ghosts and something about her seems interesting. I want her to know that I mean no harm. "Is there a reason for that? You don't have to tell me but I just-" 

"I think you should go to bed, people will start to leave the great hall." I smile and nod, not wanting to upset her. I walk up to my room and take my uniform off, putting on comfortable clothes to sleep in. 

I lay on the bed, staring at the celling and not planning to sleep anytime soon. I am tired but I cannot sleep. 

I'm not thinking of Tom or even Emma, all I want to know now is what the ghosts name is and why she is always so quiet. 


	14. ↠ restricted section ↠

_mature content ;)_

_"You can't stay away from me forever." I stepped back as he walked towards me. "I can and I will." He laughed._

_"If you are scared of me just say it. I know that's the real reason you want me to leave you alone." I stepped back to far that I fell on my bed, which made him smirk. "Looks like you want me to-"_

_"No. Just please go away." He kneeled down, pulling down my underwear as he looked up at me. "Still want me to go away?" I shook my head. "Please Tom-"_

_"Please what?" I bit my lip and rested my head on the pillow. He gripped my thighs and I slowly felt his tongue reach my pussy. "F-Fuck-"_

_He licked in circle around my clit and-_

I let out a moan as I wake up, realising that I fell too far into my imagination while I was... I can't say it or even think about it anymore. 

I quickly get up and go to the bathroom, having a shower to clean up my body and my thoughts while I'm at it. I knew he would try and get into my head, but I need to stop having these feelings about him. 

I skip breakfast and go straight to potions a little bit early. As I get into the classroom, I see Tom also walking in. 

This is the perfect moment to confront him, letting him know he needs to stop controlling my dreams. Before he makes it to the desk, I push him against the wall in anger. 

"Listen here and listen carefully. If you keep getting in my head, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do. Got it?" I glare at him for a while and then he quickly gets off the way, grabbing me by the throat so I am the one pushed up against the wall. 

"What did I say about fucking touching me? You cannot threaten me because I can do worse things to you." Normally if he is angry like this, him grabbing me by the throat would hurt, but it doesn't. I just push him off me and go to the desk. 

I know he isn't lying about being able to hurt me even more, but I just needed him to know that I am not scared of him. People start walking into the class and he slams his books on the desk, then sitting down. I hate how we still have to share a desk but at least I can still pretend he doesn't exist. 

The whole class consisted of taking notes about some potions which was pretty boring since I already knew most things about it, but next lesson we will start to create some. 

At lunch I sit by myself but it's pretty nice. I have no one annoying me and I can do things at my own pace. I keep looking over at the Slytherin table, as Kira and Asher seem to be getting closer. It shouldn't bother me, but it does. 

I get interrupted when Tyler sits in front of me. "What do you want?" He looks over at Asher then back at me, smirking. "I just wanna talk... You seem jealous." I roll my eyes and take a sip of my water, trying to ignore him. "Why is someone like you sitting by herself?" 

"To avoid conversations like this." He takes my cup and drinks from it. "Can you leave now?" 

"I just want to know one thing." I cross my arms and lean back on my chair. "What." He licks his bottom lip and smirks. "You still into my brother?" I slowly stand up and glare at him. "No. I'm not into anyone right now." He also stands up and his smirk fades. "That's too bad. Anyways, say hi to Emma for me." He winks and walks away, leaving me a bit surprised. Why would he say hi to Emma if they rarely talk?

I go to the library for my free period and usually I have it with Emma but I look over and see her with Ava. I want to confront her, asking if she has ever spoken to Tyler, but I know I'm just being paranoid. 

A book drops on the table and I look up to see Kira. "Let me guess, you are here to talk." She laughs and then stops. "I see you looking at Asher, but you need to stop." I stand up and walk closer to her. "I just like observing you two, it seems pretty fake to me."

She walks even closer to me, her arms crossed. "Don't be upset that he actually wants me and not you. It's funny that you also think I could of been friends with you." She looks over at Emma then back at me. "Emma is way better than you by the way." She smiles and walks away. Why is everyone bringing up Emma today? 

I want to sit down and continue working but I walk up to Emma instead. "Hey... can I talk to you." She nods and stands up, walking into an empty part of the library. "I know there is another reason you are distancing yourself with me." 

She looks around trying to avoid eye contact with me but I click my fingers, making her look at me. "I'm sorry V... I don't know what you are talking about-"

"No, you do. Is it a weird coincidence that Tyler is like oh say hi to Emma for me, and then Kira says you are better than me but she would only say that if you two actually talked to each other." She looks down at her hands. "Are you actually sleeping in Ava's room?" She keeps looking down and mumbles something. "Speak up-"

"No! If you must know.. The night of the first party we went to, I told you that I... did something with someone but you didn't want to know. One thing lead to another and he came to my room the night you apparently ditched him. I felt bad for doing it but-"

"You're fucking Tyler?" She looks up at me with the look of guilt but smiles a bit. "It's not just that.. he actually listens to me and-"

"Stop. I-" 

I am starting to feel light headed and I have to get out of here. I rush out of the library and walk to the common room, breathing heavily and almost having a panic attack. I get stopped by a voice. "Veronica.. What happened?" I turn around and see the Ghost of Ravenclaw. "Nothing... I just-" 

I sit down on a step and try to calm down. She slowly approaches me but doesn't say anything. "Why don't you want anyone to know who you are? you don't have to answer I just-"

"It's a long story and I will tell you one day, but it's just hard to trust people." I sigh and stand up. "I know. See you later." She nods and then I walk to my room, skipping my last class.

\- 

It gets closer to curfew and I am walking to the library, grabbing the books I forgot to take before. I see Tom sneaking around and going into the restricted section. I was always curious about him but now this seems a bit more interesting, so I slowly walk closer. 

I get outside the restricted area but he isn't even here. I take a deep breath and know I was just hallucinating. I seriously need to stop thinking about him but there is always something about him that crosses my mind. As I was about to walk away, I let out a small scream when someone grabs me, then pulling me into the restricted section and locking it. 

"You shouldn't be sticking your nose into other people's businesses... Veronica." I stood in shock not knowing what to say. I know I am not scared of Tom, but right now I am just nervous and I try to change the subject. 

"I'm guessing you knew about Emma and Tyler." He nods. "Why don't you tell me these things?" He puts his hands behind his back, walking around me. "You said to leave you alone, but it seems you cannot stay away from me." I roll my eyes and walk to the door.

"Well, I was just leaving." He stands in front of the door. "How do you feel knowing people you thought you were close with are now with people who you... dislike." I know he is talking about Asher and Kira, then Emma and Tyler. 

He made me realise that Emma and Asher were my friends and went off doing something that made me... 

"I'm not upset, just frustrated and almost...angry." He walks closer, so our bodies are nearly touching. "You aren't going to let them get away with this, are you?" A smirk then appears on my face. "No.. I am done playing nice. Something about all this makes me... nevermind."

He places his thumb on my lips and drags it down. "I could help you know.. We could do some interesting things together." 

"Why would you want to help me?" He smirks. "I have my reasons." I gaze into his eyes and know he has a plan. It also looks like he is starting to finally warm up to me and I want to see how far I can go.I take back what I said about wanting him to leave me alone because at this moment I know, we can help each other.

I go to grab the door handle but he grabs my wrist. "You aren't going anywhere, not until I'm done with you." I quickly push him out of the way but he is quicker, pushing me against the door with his hand on my throat. 

"Do you really want to touch me?" I slowly nod. "Yes." 

We stay in silence for a while, I keep my gaze on his eyes and he looks at mine, until his eyes slowly look down at my lips. The tension is killing me and I cannot wait for him to make the first move. He will most likely kill me if I kiss him, but it's like I need to. 

My lips meet with his but he pushes me back with the hand on my throat, making my back hit the door. He doesn't say anything, just clenches his jaw. The tension grows even more and then he finally smashes his lips against mine. The kiss was better than I thought as his lips were almost addicting, leaving me wanting more. 

As the kiss deepens and gets more passionate, he bites my bottom lip while slowly pulling away but then going back to kissing with even more aggression. He licks my bottom lip and then goes down to kissing my neck, while I lean my head back on the door. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer as he starts to suck on my neck. 

He pulls away from my neck and lifts me up, walking to a table and placing me on it, so I sit down with him in between my legs. 

He slowly glides his hands up my skirt, pulling down my underwear as he leans to my ears and whispers. "You don't mind if your first time is here, do you?" I shake my head, not being able to speak but he suddenly places a finger in my pussy. "Use your fucking words-"

"Yes Tom, please-" I let out a moan as he slowly moves his finger around. "Good girl, but you cannot tell anyone we were in here, got it?" I nod. "Yes." He smirks and goes back to kissing my neck while placing another finger inside me. 

_"Fuck-"_ I let out a louder moan, leaning one hand back on the table, and the other rests on his shoulder. He keeps rubbing around my clit, finding my sweet spots and when he does, it feels amazing but I want more of him. _"Please Tom.. Just-"_

He pulls away from my neck and takes out his fingers. "You are very demanding.. but it's not a bad thing, yet. Now take off your clothes.." He steps back and watches as I take the clothing off my body, sitting in my bra and underwear, feeling very vulnerable right in front of him. 

He takes off his robe and jumper, leaving him in his shirt. He then slowly walks closer to me while taking off his pants and boxers, then grabbing my chin so my gaze is on his eyes. "You are to look up at me the whole time, do you understand?" 

"Yes.." He smirks and takes off my underwear then holds both my legs, spreading them apart and pulling me closer, getting into position. I lean back a bit, wrapping my arms around his neck and then his cock slowly enters me, making me close my eyes. "What did I say?" I bite my lip and open them, feeling the pain and trying not to show it. 

The pain slowly goes away when he holds my hips, rocking slowly so I can get used to it, but now I need more. _"Tom.. f-faster."_ He goes deeper inside me, making me whimper. "Are you sure about that-"

_"Fuck... Yes just do it."_ He smirks a bit and picks up the pace. A wave of emotion hits me, some good but I still feel a bit of pain. I bite my lip again to also to hide my moans but Tom knows what I am doing. "Shit Veronica.. I want you to scream, never stay silent."

He starts going faster, causing me to let out a scream feeling the same amount of pain and Tom knows as he is now starting to distract me from the pain. "You want to know how to get back at the people who have crossed you?" I nod as he keeps rocking at the same pace. "First you get closer to them..." 

He thrusts harder. "Ah- Then?" 

"You figure out their weakness..." 

He thrusts even harder. 

"And you use it against them." 

He moves one hand to my throat, lightly grabbing it. "Got it?" I nod and throw my head back in pleasure, as the pain has finally gone away. "Yes Tom-"

He tightens the grip on my neck so I look back at him. "What did I fucking say about looking at me." The thrusts get alot faster, until I can feel myself finishing. "So, you want to.. help me.. take them down.. _shit-_ " I don't get how he can talk fine while doing this, it makes me get turned on even more. 

_"Ah- I think I'm-"_ I let out a louder scream as I feel myself close to finishing. I hate myself knowing we haven't been doing this for a while, but I can't help it. _"Do it."_ He makes the last thrusts deeper, and I finally finish. He then slowly pulls out. 

"Wait, did you finish." He shakes his head. "Almost but- " I reach my hand to his cock and grab it. "What are you doing?" 

"Trust me." I slowly start to stroke it while watching his expression. He didn't seem angry or frustrated that I was touching him, but he needs to know that he can trust me. We look into each eyes as I continue stroking a bit faster. After looking at each other for a few moments, he almost looks as if he finally trusts me like he hasn't with anyone else before. This feeling goes away when his expression changes as he clenches his jaw. "On your knees, now!" 

I take my hand off his cock and kneel down, then his hands goes to my hair. "Open." I do as he says and his hand lightly pulls my hair so my lips are touching his tip. "I am going to finish inside that pretty little mouth of yours, while you look at me." 

I look up at him and start to suck it, then getting more of it in my mouth, gagging a bit since this is my first time doing this. It felt weird with him being so demanding because just before, It felt as if I saw a different side of him. _"Shit Veronica I-"_

I then feel warm liquid at the back of my throat and I pull away from him, swallowing it and standing up. "Good girl, and remember to never-"

"Speak of this.. yeah, I know." I quickly put on my clothes and go to the door but he stands in front of it. "What now-" 

"Yes.. I will help you." He then steps away from the door and puts his clothes on. I look at him for a bit and then go back to my room. I manage to get to my room without getting caught since it was way past curfew. I immediately get to bed, making sure to wake up early to clean up but right now I am tired but my thoughts keep wandering.

As I was walking, I kept thinking about what just happened. 

_I just had sex with Tom fucking Riddle._


End file.
